According to the remarkable development of information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, the propagation and the use of electronic devices (for example, a mobile communication terminal, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC)) has rapidly increased. Accordingly, the electronic device has become a modern necessity because it provides various functions required by users. For example, the electronic device provides various functions such as calling, photographing an image or video, receiving broadcastings, connecting to the Internet, recording or the like.
The electronic device provides a function of linking sound data to a photographed image (hereinafter referred to as a sound shot function) when photographing is executed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.